recueil de prompt Dog days
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec des personnages de Dog days
1. Le bal des méduses

En cette chaude journée d'été la prochaine guerre avancée à grand, pour cette raison Shinku accompagné d'Eclair avait décidé de quitter le château pour s'entrainer dans un endroit reculer, lieu seule connu de la jeune capitaine, il s'agissait d'une petite crique, car, en effet, qu'elle était le meilleur endroits pour s'exercer au déplacement difficile ? La plage bien entendu. Après plusieurs heures de voyage ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

- Je vais me changer derrière les arbres. Annonça Eclair. Tu n'a pas intérêt à regarder c'est bien comprit?

- Tu dit sa comme si j'allais le faire. Répondit Shinku gêné.

La jeune fille ne dit rien et ce dirigea vers les arbre pour mettre une tenue plus adapter a l'environnement, pendant ce temps Shinku en profita pour retirer ses propres vêtement, ayant enfiler son maillot de bain en dessous. Il fut ensuite rejoins par Eclair qui avais mis un bikini. La capitaine et le héros firent alors leur étirement. Puis vint une petite séance de combat, les déplacement de le sable était compliquer et très fatiguant, un parfait entrainement en somme.

Bien trop vite à leur goût le soleil ce mit à décliner, embrassant la mer de son éclat rougeâtre, d'un commun accord Shinku et Eclair arrêtèrent leur combat pour pofiter de l'eau avant que la température ne s'y prête plus, car s'il était vrais qu'il pouvais faire chaud en plein jour, il était de notoriété public que les nuit était encore fraiche.

Après une bonne heure d'amusement ils ce décidèrent a monter le campement, en effet vu le temps de route ils avaient convenu qu'il était préférable de dormir une nuit sur place. Mais dormir fut un bien grand mot pour Eclair cette nuit, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put contenir les battement de son cœur, ces dernier battant à une vitesse anormale compte tenu de la situation, l'empêchèrent de profiter pleinement du repos qu'offrait Morphée.

Au petit matin, lorsque Shinku daigna ce lever ils firent leur bagage quand quelque chose attira l'attention du héros. Il boucla alors ses affaires et se dirigea vers la plage, Rapidement rejoint pas Eclair.

- Dit Eclair c'est quoi ça ? Demanda le blond curieux.

- Une méduse, ça ce vois non, Tu n'en a pas dans ton monde ?

- Une méduse !

A bien y regarder Shinku pouvait en effet constatais une légère ressemblance avec les méduses, mais celle dit posséder des yeux et les regardait fixement, Eclair rigola à s'en rouler par terre quand elle vu la mine désabuser que portait le jeune Héros.

- Il ne faudrait pas la remettre à la mer ? Questionna ce dernier.

- Si. répondit la capitaine joignant le geste a la parole.

Une fois la méduse parti la jeune fille donna un grand coup dans le dos au blond qui tomba dans la l'eau. Prit d'un esprit de revanche Shinku couru derrière la fautive qui essayer de s'échapper. Finalement ce qui devais arriver arriva et Eclair fini par trébucher entrainant à sa suite le jeune Héros. Celui ci ce retrouva alors au dessus d'elle provoquant l'intense rougissement de la jeune fille. Loin de s'en démonter Shinku la souleva et la jeta dans l'eau avant de l'y rejoindre dans l'eau ou ils furent entourer de méduses.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ils sont venu nous remercie d'avoir sauvé leur ami. Expliqua la capitaine.

Les méduses nagèrent une dizaine de minute avec eux avant de disparaître dans les eaux profonde. Finalement Shinku et Eclair ce décidèrent à quitter la plage ne voulais pas être en retard et inquiéter inutilement la princesse.


	2. Pour l'honneur

Un large sourire vint éclairé le visage de Shinku quand il se reveilla dans une des chambres du palais de la princesse Millfiore Filliano Biscotti. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était de retour dans ce monde, pour la troisième fois. Plus il venait et plus il l'aimait, ce monde était si différant du sien, beaucoup plus vrais, beaucoup plus authentique. Ici l'air était pur, la nature verdoyante et il était libre, libre de tout. Ici rien n'était pareil, les guerres ne faissait aucune victime, les dieux existait ... .

Le héros se leva rapidement, aujourd'hui il commençais la journée par un petit déjeuner avec la princesse, avant d'enchainer sur une sceance d'entrainement avec Eclair, la première depuis son retour. Il avait prit pas mal de temps pour rendre visite à tout ses amies, il falais bien avoué que plus il passer de temps dans ce monde plus il en avait.

Le petit déjeuner ce passa sans encombre, la compagnie de Millfiore étant toujours aussi agréabre, cette derniere avait prévu une guerre contre les lions pour le lendemain, bien contante de retrouver son héros. La reponce des lion n'avais pas tarder la reine Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois étant elle aussi préssé de revoir Shinku qui était un de ses seules adversaires potable.

Lentement il descendit sur l'aire d'entrainement où Roland Martinozzi entrainer les forces de défense du chateau. Dans un coin la jeune capitaine était en train de se preparer et quand elle l'appercut, elle se dirigea dans sa direction.

- Bonjour Shinku!

- Salut Eclair, tu est prête ?

- Oui, j'espere que tu n'a pas perdu la main dans ton monde !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- Bien, battons-nous pour l'honneur !

Le combat commença et comme il l'avait annoncer le blond n'avait pas perdu la main, bien au contraire, plus le temps passer et plus il devenait puissant, ce qui d'un côté n'était pas si étonant que ça. Le combat se finit sur la victoire de Shinku, alors qu'Eclair S'ecrouler au sol, ayant du mal a recuperait sa respiration. Apres quelque moquerie de la part du blond et à quelque reponce survolté de la verte il partir prendre leur déjeuné.


End file.
